The water faery
by Morganaemrys
Summary: This is a in progress Fanfiction I am writing. It is completely different than BBC Merlin and is Based on Morgana and Merlin's relationship, the strain and how destiny will make them suffer. It is also based around the character's from Merlin1998 and non canon's. So I hope you will enjoy it as I carry it on.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun shone through the lady's chamber's she heard a cheerful whistle travel through her door. Surely it wasn't time to get up yet? She stirred softly in her sleep and heard the door creak open. "My Lady it's time to get up! It's the afternoon!" A cheerful woman's voice called in a almost melody-like voice. Guinevere had been a hand maiden to Morgana for years however they were more like best friends. A sudden look of confusion spread across her face, afternoon? How did Morgana wake up so late?! She was usually one of the first. She bruhed thought's aside and slid out of bed gracefully and let Guinevere change her bed sheets. "Thankyou for waking me Guinevere..." She said softly, turning to flash Guinevere a bright smile. She then walked over to the window's and looked out to see the sun shining down on the kingdom, which often made the villager's and courtier's happy. She hoped this would include Uther! She slowly pushed the window open and almost straight after the cold air flooded the bed chamber's a soft howling of a wolf could be heard making Guinevere sigh. "No doubt Arthur will be hunting after that wolf later, not that he wants too bless him." She said with a soft smile. "Ever since he has been with Rosemary he has changed, and not for the worst." She confirmed to herself. She noticed Morgana's silence so she took a step back from her. "I am sorry for speaking so openly about your brother Morgana." She said in a hushed tone figuring perhaps she offended her in some sort of way? The warden blinked a few times before turning to Guinevere with a forced smile. "Oh no it's not that... It's just Wolves should not be hunted down so cruelly, they are not here to hurt us." She said in a loving tone cauing Guinevere to frown at this. "My lady?" She questioned, her voice full of confusion. Realising how she had worded it she bit on her lower lip before sighing softly. "Well it is pretty obvious, there hasn't been a attack on the kingdom which was caused by the wolves, they are obviously here just to live happily like us." She said quickly and cleverly. Truth be told Morgana dreamt of the wolves. One in particular alway's seemed to look after her, and play with her as a pup, and she a child, but never told a soul of those moments

20 years ago

"Your pregnant?!" A cold voice rasped, causing raven's that spawned on the tree's to fly off. A dark haired woman stood tall with dark heavy Kohl around her eyes and violet lips glared at the woman infront of her who was infact her sister. "How did this happen?! Viviene?!" She rasped once again furiously, using magick to quickly flash at her side, her face close to her's with obvious fury. Viviene, who infact looked nothing like her sister rolled her eyes tiredly. She had dark raven curls with soft emerald eyes and plump red lips, nothing like her at all. "Well Mab you know when two people together love each other so much the- Dont get cocky with me!" She hissed, her voice as cold and as vile as snakes poison. The sister's did not get on at all, they were both the daughter of the mother goddess Namine and a horrid man called Richard. Mab was infact the queen of air and darkness whilst Viviene was the complete opposite being the queen of water and fertility. They were elemental queen's that kept the earth intact, of course though there were elemental king's. Zar, being the husband of Viviene and God of Earth and Loyalty and then there was Loke, the God of Fire and emotion. "It has nothing to do with you Mab you may be my sister but you are nothing to me anymore." Viviene said in a strong, firm voice which caused Mab to shake in anger. How dare she speak to her in such a way?! She might be her sister but she had no right. "Just because you have your golden haired Daughter Morgause does not mean this child will go the same way...Viviene..." Mab sneered darkly. Viviene slowly narrowed her eyes as she watched her twisted sister in curiousity knowing infact she was upto something. Mab was brilliant at curses's, infact they were very hard to break. The queen of Air slowly walked around her sister silently for a few moments before stopping on the spot. "You, in the name of the goddess Namine and the devil Lucifer, I will see this child out of your arm's the very moment he or she breaths and into the arms of a christian!" She hissed, turning on her heel to point at Viviene, her eyes blazing a dark purple as her finger slowly pointed to her stomach. "The one to have her will adopt her, and that will be until she turns 18 years of age!" She hissed with a cold smirk on her face. A dark haired raven man who had been listening in the shadows suddenly lunged at Mab but before he could she turned to point at him, using magick to push herself back from harms way. "And you! You will sleep until one person finds the only way to wake you!" She sneered pointing at what seemed to be Viviene's husband. He was suddenly flung back by a supernatural force of such and out of the kingdom of water. Viviene turned on her heel and widened her eyes in despair as she saw her husband double over in pain and within a blink of an eye a great mountain had appeared on the side of the lake. She knew instantly that it was zar and for a brief moment Viviene turned back around to Mab completely furious. "You whore!" She roared and slapped her hard across the face causing her Mab to hiss in pain. She held her cheek for a moment then looked up at Viviene with a dark grin on her face. "Now now Viviene... I could have wished your daughter dead..." She mocked in a teasing tone before vanishing into thin air.

Queen Mab really did put the curse upon Viviene and she herself knew that. The one's who served her husband were fae wolves and whilst he was sleeping the king of the alpha was the one that looked after the water queen. His name was Hunter and in truth he was inlove with the queen even though he knew he could not have her. He thought her beautiful, kind and so warm hearted and when the time came for her to give birth he was there for her every step of the way. As the curse began to work she tried to grip her newborn daughter to keep her but that wasn't going to happen. Seeing her own daughter vanish from her arms she screamed in despair, letting the alpha wolf try and comfort her losses even though this was a loss that could not be replaced.

Present

"I bet you I could find a better hunt than you..." Morgana teased brutelly as she turned to look at a blonde and rather handsome looking prince who seemed to roll his eyes. "Oh we shall see about that..." He teased his sister before turning to look at a beautiful dark haired beauty that had the most unusual grey eyes. "I shall not be long my love..." He reassured her as he raised his hand to gently run through her long locks. The woman's crimson lips pulled up into a smile and she laughed softly nodding. "Unless you get lost." She teased with a playful wink. Arthur grinned softly at his lover before turning to Morgana again. "Alright let's go Morgana..." He said with a single nod as he mounted his black stallion. Morgana grinned softly and pulled on her reins which caused her white mare to rear up and gallop off to the woods. Arthur was not long gone after Morgana and as soon as they were out of sight Rosemary's facial expression seemed to turn into a saddened one. She knew of Morgana's birth-right and it pained her not to be able to tell her. She looked down with a forced smile and rode back to Camelot to await their return patiently with Arthur's servant boy Merlin.

It wasn't long until both had returned and bizzarly enough Arthur was the one who hadn't caught anything, yet Morgana arrived with a king stag and a rather proud smile on her face. Guinevere helped Morgana off her horse and slowly took the kingstag down to the kitchens with arthur's help. Rosemary turned to look at Morgana and winked playfully before following Arthur. Now all that remained was Morgana and Merlin. As soon as she knew no one was watching or around she wrapped her arms around Merlin yearnfully and let a sigh of relief escape her lips. "Oh I have missed this..." She whispered softly as she pulled her head away to stare into his sapphire blue eyes. Merlin smiled softly as he watched the warden before bringing her in for a passionate kiss. They were still pure and awaiting for the right moment, they were very romantic when it came to both of them.


	2. Arthur's love for Rosemary

Throughout the following Month's, Morgana's and Merlin's relationship continued as a secret. It wasn't like they was ashamed of themselves, but with Uther still on the throne he could easily have Merlin killed with the click of his finger's. After all he was her father. Well, that is what she thought. She still had no clue about her biological parents so surely she should be told? She has been living a lie for nearly 18 year's now. She had no idea that she was heir to the throne, and that her true parent's were of a god and a goddess.

Arthur soon found out about Merlin and Morgana however with Rosemary there he seemed to accept it. Rosemary was a wonderful and loving young woman with a terrible past. She could never bare Arthur a son or a daughter, her womb was a corpse. She was also no ordinary young woman. She was a demon, sister to the hell queen but she hated her with a passion. She was also a witch, a healer to those who were injured. Arthur knew all of this but he couldn't help his feelings for her. Her beauty and her pure heart touched his soul and almost straight away he knew that she was the one.

No one in the kingdom knew about Rosemary's Magic and it would be best for it to stay that way until Arthur was king. He would change thing's for his love. He knew now Magic could be used for good as well as bad. Infact Gaius alway's did tell him that Magic was neither good or bad, it was how it was used.

He was nothing like his father, he had a kind heart just like his mother did. He had his father's bravery but he was definately no tyrant like Uther was.

Arthur loved Rosemary more than anything in the world and everyone could see that. The courtier's seemed to love her, the villager's, and even Uther seemed to be slightly fond of the woman. She was accepted, however if they found out about her abilities and her true nature, she would be burnt at stake.


	3. Morgana's gift

It was the very night before Morgana's 18th birthday, which would be the day that she surely was going to learn about her birth? Being with Merlin so long now she knew she was ready, to share something with him that she had shared with no other. As she slowly entered her room she inhaled the sweet scent of Lavender which made her give a sigh of relief before spotting Rose petals scattered all over her bed. Merlin. He was here. She felt her emerald eyes sparkle brightly with excitement as she slowly let her eyes travel around the room until they locked with sapphire blue ones from within the shadows. "Merlin..." She breathed softly. She slowly watched him move out of the shadow's and he was blushing bright red which made her tilt her head in confusion. Why was he so... Shy or embarrassed? They had been together for quite a while now surely there was nothing to be shy about.

She found herself slowly moving a step towards him without realising and soon enough the gap between them had closed. Merlin looked down at her with his soft ocean blue eyes and slowly slid his hand's to her hip's, causing Morgana to slightly shudder in excitement. She had never been touched in such a way, especially by Merlin. Before she knew it, their lip's were locked together in a passionate kiss, their arms wound around each other's body as they yearned for each other's touch. Merlin made sure he was not rough with her, he wanted this to be slow, passionate and gentle. He wanted to ravish her, make love to her, make their first time worth remembering.

Morgana slowly pulled back, her own lip's swollen from the intensity of their kiss, and she looked up at him with sparkling emerald eyes. Merlin felt a smile cross his lips as he slowly walked around her and gently pressed loving kisses to her neck. Morgana slightly arched her back and tilted her head down to give him better access. Merlin pressed slow kisses down her exposed shoulder, letting his hands play with the cord's of his dress. "I love you more than anything my beautiful princess." He whispered huskily, his own voice full of lust, love, and yearn.

"Wizard...My...My Merlin...My Wizard..." She breathed as she felt Merlin slowly pull the cord's on her dress, making it loosen around her shoulder's but still had to be pulled down to expose her body. She slowly turned on her heel and looked deep into Merlin's eyes, then they trailed to his hands which were slowly stroking her neck, which seemed to yearn for more of her. She felt a light crimson colour cover her porcelain coloured cheeks as she slowly pulled down her dress she had currently on. Merlin watched in complete awe as she exposed her body for the first time to anyone, well, now all except him. It looked so untouched, so beautiful, so fragile.

"Beautiful..." He breathed in complete awe. He slowly raised his hand's but stopped them in mid-air, his eyes raising to look at Morgana. "May I?" He asked curiously and politely to which she nodded at. He stepped forward again and let his hands caress her breast's, his hands gently kneading into them as he listened to her let a blissful moan escape her lips which only encouraged him further. His head slowly dipped down to gently take her nipple in her mouth, eager to her her moan again he let his teeth gently graze across it but not enough to hurt her. "Morgana..." He whispered telepathically through Morgana's mind causing her to shudder in pleasure. "Merlin..." She moaned softly which caused him to gently suck yearn fully, causing her to moan even louder still.

He soon pulled away and looked up at her with a cheeky grin on his face. "You remind me of a Goddess Morgana..." He whispered and slowly pressed a kiss to her lip's before slowly leading him to her bed. He picked her up bridal style and slowly laid her down upon it "Beautiful woman..." He grinned before slowly laying down beside her. Morgana turned her head to look deep into his eyes, her cheeks seemed completely flushed whilst her skin seemed damp. She was seemingly aroused by such a touch from Merlin, she wanted more of him, she yearned for his touch again.

For a few hour's they changed romantic and slow kisses, and soon enough Merlin's clothes seemed to end up on the floor too. Their hand's seemed to roam around each other's body as they stole kisses' with as much exposed flesh as they could find. The blanket was certainly out of the question as that too ended up on the floor along with their clothes. They ended up tangled in each other's bodies as Merlin finally positioned himself. Both their heartbeats increased and almost instantly Morgana's hands gripped down onto his shoulders. "Slowly..." She breathed.

Merlin looked up at her and pressed a reassuring kiss to her lip's as he slowly pushed into her, his breathing increasing even more than it was before as she felt Morgana's fingernails slowly dig into his skin. He stilled, letting her adjust to him and waited for the go ahead. After half a minute Morgana let out a sigh of relief as she gave him the go ahead and slowly he started to thrust into her and seeing that it still hurt her he slowly slid his hand down to rub her to give her more pleasure than pain.

Soon enough the bed sheet's got tangled between them. Moans of pleasure and delight filled the room but certainly not too loud for the whole castle to hear. Merlin continued to thrust into her, obeying her every command, hitting every spot and quickly he couldn't help but spill over the edge the same time as she did. He never felt such pleasure in all his life, his eyes completely dilated as he slowed his thrust's down, sweat building up all over his body as he sighed in relief. He opened his eyes to look down at Morgana beneath him and seeing she looked satisfied and tired he knew he must have done something right. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled over to the side of her. "Happy birthday Morgana Pendragon..." Merlin panted as it struck midnight to her birthday. His arm's slowly wrapped around her as he relaxed even more against her and together they fell asleep, completely unaware of what was to happen that very morning.

**Mmmmm some steamy Mergananess ;) Wonder what is to happen in the morning? Shall soon write out the next chapter ;)**


	4. Truth Revealed

As the sun rose that morning there was no sign of the sleeping couple awake quite yet. They were still tangled up in each other's bodies as they remained all night. Merlin's arms were tightly wrapped around Morgana's waist whilst her head rested upon his chest. Merlin was the first to be disturbed as he felt something moving on his bed.

"Morgie…" He muttered under his breath.

However he then realised Morgana was not moving at all so his eyes snapped open to see who was in their room without Morgana's permission. The first thing Merlin had scene was a pair of massive bright green eyes which caused him to scream in fright. The creature also screamed and jumped off the bed, immediately crashing into Morgana's vanity table which caused the sleeping beauty to wake up.

Morgana instantly grabbed a dagger that was under the pillow and threw it towards the strange looking thing which just missed him by a inch.

"Get out of my room!" She shouted obviously not fully awake yet.

She slowly rubbed her eyes and yawned

"What's going on Merlin?" She asked with a soft frown.

Merlin slowly sat up and looked completely irritated as he looked over towards the creature that slowly got up shaking.

"That over there was bouncing on the bed…" He muttered.

The creature suddenly looked up at Merlin and glared coldly. "That thing has a name and that name is Frik! I am a gnome!" He corrected angrily and threw a hair brush at Merlin which hit the side of his head. Merlin went to move but froze as someone knocked on the door.

"Morgana?" A familiar male voice called which was recognised as Arthur's.

"Come on in Arthur…" Morgana called over slowly and made sure that the silk blanket covered the pair.

Arthur slowly walked in and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Me and Ros-What in the world?!" He blushed bright red seeing the pair in bed but then turned to see the strange gnome still amongst the broken vanity table. "What is that?" He asked with his blue eyes widened.

Frik looked up at Arthur, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I'm Frik and you must be the self-righteousness prat!" He sneered mischievously.

Arthur slowly looked over at Merlin who had his eyes widened in surprise. "Arthur I don't even know it!" He said innocently and held up his hands.

Frik slowly got up and brushed down his clothing, listening to the prince mutter a few words causing him to huff.

"Master Merlin the Queen awaits you…" The gnome confirmed with a great smile on his face.

Merlin listened to Frik looking bewildered. "What on earth are you talking about?" He asked completely confused by his words.

"Queen Mab, she created you Master Merlin…. Did your mother never tell you why you had no mortal father?" He asked curiously which caused Merlin to be quiet for once in his life.

Arthur raised his hands tiredly. "I give up. I'll speak to you later Morgana…" He said with a sigh and looked at both Merlin and Morgana before leaving altogether.

Frik rolled his eyes boredly. "Thankgod the blonde prince is gone." He sneered bitterly and got up. "Come on it's time to go to the kingdom…" He said cheerfully, his tone quickly changing.

Merlin frowned slightly watching the gnome tiredly. "Kingdom? What Kingdom? I am going nowhere without my love." He confirmed wrapping an arm around Morgana.

Frik in the meantime had picked up a book of Morgana's whilst listening to Merlin's words. "That wont be necessary Master Merlin her mother is on her way to take her home." He said, flashing a grin towards the ward.

Before Morgana could say anything there was a loud knock outside the door. "Come in…" Frik called. Morgana leant over her bed, picked up her shoe and threw it at the gnome and just as Morgana wanted it had hit him right in the head.

The ward turned her head to watch the door slowly open and then a beautiful middle aged woman slowly walked into the room. Her porcelain coloured skin glistened beautifully and contrasted beautifully against her dark blue dress that caressed her figure. She too had sparkling emerald eyes and long dark curls that swept passed her waistline.

"Morgana…" The woman breathed looking towards her biological daughter curiously, however looked horrified as she saw Merlin.

"Im sorry Madame I didn't warn you…" Frik said rather regretfully looking from Morgana to Merlin.

"Mab must never hear of this Frik, do you understand me?" The woman said in a firm and rather dominant voice to which Frik cowered to.

"Yes my lady V-Viviene…" Frik stammered slowly before running over to Merlin. "Come on lets get you out of here… Merlin." He said urgently.

"Wait! I have no clothes on!" Merlin exclaimed widening his eyes as he tried covering himself up.

The gnome rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers which made a pair of brown trousers and a red tunic appear on him.

"Now come on lets get out of here…" Frik said pulling Merlin out of bed finally.

"But what about Morgana?" Merlin demanded, stepping away from him angrily. He wanted his Morgana with him at all times.

"Morgana will go home and take her place as Princess of Avalon and marry Lord Bane of the Alpha." He informed then smiled over at the confused looking ward.

It didn't take long for Morgana to click on to what Frik had just said.

"What?! No! Just no! My Mother died just after I was born that cannot be right!" Morgana snapped for the first time.

"I am not betrothed either I never have been! I'm with Merlin now and I couldn't be happier!" She said firmly, slowly crawling away from Viviene on the other side of the bed.

"Wait! This Bane… He might not want her if she is not pure anymore?" Merlin pointed out carefully but blushed giving away what they had done… Not that it had been obvious enough.

"That matters not… Her fae purity has not been taken yet that's the only thing that's special to a Feaf Alpha" She explained taking Morganas arm.

Vivienes eyes sparked a bright ember which made a beautiful light blue dress appear on Morgana.

"wait what is a fae?" Morgana asked nervously, looking up at her supposedly Mother.

"Wait and see…" Viviene said tugging her along slowly.

Morgana pulled away from Viviene and ran into Merlins arms and brought him in for a passionate kiss. She soon pulled away and her lips hovered by his ear. "Come find me…" She whispered into the shell of his ear before letting Viviene drag her out of the room.

Merlin's eyes widened as he watched his lover go. "No Morgana! I will find you! I will come and find you!"

Morgana were already long gone, and when they were out of sight Frik also took Merlins wrist and used magic to make them vanish.


	5. The Meeting

It all happened in a flash. First she was in her bed embracing Merlin's bare body against hers and now she was being dragged down the corridor by her biological mother to go and meet her betrothed! She felt absolutely furious as she was forced to turn down every corner until she came to the hallway of the castle. "Come on Morgana... We shall talk more at home..." The beautiful woman said in a voice that sounded as soothing as silk. Morgana's face screwed up in anger as she looked up at Vivienne, feeling herself beginning to tip over.

"No! Why should I come with you? How do I know you're not lying to me?" Morgana sneered in a cold tone. Her emerald eyes growing cold towards the woman.

Vivienne sighed softly and slowly lifted her hand and gently cupped her chin. Her own eyes glistening with love and tender care as she watched her daughter.

"Oh Morgana you have grown so... So like your auntie." Vivienne said in a bitter tone and slowly straightened and took Morganas hand with a forced smile.

"We can change that though I will make you more like Water... I promise." Vivienne said joyfully causing Morgana to frown in confusion.

However before she could answer Vivienne opened the door and slowly lead Morgana out into the courtyard. She frowned softly and slowly walked down the steps

Her gaze slowly turned to the stables and what she saw almost made her go tumbling backwards. What was it doing there? Why was it staring at her?

Next to the stables stood a huge wolf with chestnut Fur and bright golden eyes that seemed to look at Morgana with Adoration. It slowly began to move towards her, its eyes never leaving her.

As Morgana slowly began to move forward she began to realise that this was not a normal wolf. The emotion that was clear in its eyes said it all. It was an alpha wolf Morgana knew that at least. To her surprise she watched the Alpha arch its back and slowly shape shifted into a tanned, Muscular male with dark hair.

She stopped in her tracks and felt her heart beat faster than normal. What had just happened? Why did that wolf just turn into a man?! She felt bewildered by what she saw but she didn't scream and run off like any damsel in distress would have. She recognised this wolf from when she was a child even though it was only a cub itself at a time.

The man slowly walked towards Morgana. He had no top on which made the sweat on his muscles glisten against the morning sun. Some courtiers couldn't help but look; after all he was an extremely handsome young man.

He stopped right in front of the ward. His golden eyes glistened brightly as he looked up at Morgana with eyes that were filled with Adoration.

"My Lady… Morgana of the lake." He whispered in awe, watching the beauty in front of him.

He slowly reached over and took her pale hand and pulled it to his lips where he pressed a delicate kiss upon, his eyes never leaving his.

"I'm sorry but... who are you?" Morgana asked in confusion. She knew the wolf but she certainly didn't know he was a human too! Well as she thought about it, what was he?

"My name is Bane... Son of the King Alpha. A Faef wolf." He explained with a polite smile.

There was silence between them for a moment and thankfully Vivienne stood forward to break it.

"Come... Let's go home shall we?" She reasoned with a gentle smile.

She slowly took both of their hands and looked up for a split second to see a pair of grey eyes watching her with interest- Rosemary.

"Where are we going?" Morgana asked regretfully.

She nervously looked up at her mother and started to fidget getting rather annoyed with her mother for not telling her anything.

"Home my dear. To Avalon." Vivienne said in a cheerful tone and with the nod of her head Morgana, Herself and Bane quickly vanished out of Camelot.


	6. The land of Magic

Merlin looked around curiously. This place was not Earth, surely? It was too… Exquisite.. Magical. He held his breath for a few moments as he took all the beauty around him in. The walls were carefully painted Purple; it almost seemed to glow in some lights. There were purple crystal's on almost every unit. The floor on the other hand was stone and very cold.

"Come on Master Merlin." Frik chirped joyfully which caused Merlin to frown.

How can such a hyperactive, strange gnome be here? Even now it seemed to make him happy! If anything it made Merlin wary and quiet. He didn't know where he was after all!

"Where are we?" Merlin demanded, a frown appearing on his lips. He was now getting rather fed up of being dragged along. First Arthur now this pest!

"We are in Madame's kingdom… Well Mab's. We are at the Land of Magic Master Merlin." Frik explained with a bright grin appearing on his face.

Merlin seemed to roll his eyes at the gnome's words however went alert as he heard a rasping voice down the corridor call out Frik's name. Frik jumped in horror and seemed to Pale. Now he didn't seem to be so happy. Merlin watched Frik scurry down the corridor and out of sight and once again it fell quiet.

The warlock let out a tired sigh and turned to look at all the fascinating ornaments upon the units next to the crystal. One particular crystal seemed to stand out to him and he stared. He walked towards it and looked deep within the shards seeing some sort of figure in it. It seemed to be a… blue human with wings! What on earth was it?

He tilted his head to the side and picked it up taking a closer look at it. After a few minutes of examining the crystal he jumped hearing a voice right behind him causing him to drop the crystal. He jumped again hearing it shatter at his feet into hundreds of tiny shards. He looked down at the broken crystal before looking back up to see a woman standing before him. Her raven curls draping across her corset, her kohl around her eyes making her wolf-coloured eyes stand out against her porcelain skin. This was Queen Mab.

Merlin frowned softly as he examined her features. She seemed to look very beautiful for her age. He knew it was rude to ask a woman her age so he had asked Frik on their way to the Land of Magic. He had told him her age and even he himself couldn't believe it. He looked up at the woman once more who couldn't look any happier even though she did look dark at the same time. "My son!" She rasped and pulled him in for an embrace. However he remained as stiff as wood, always knowing that his biological mother would be Hunith.

He suddenly pulled away, watching the queen with wary eyes. How did he know he could trust her? He took a step back and sighed softly. "Your Majesty, why have you summoned me here?" He asked curiously, looking Mab up and down.

The queen watched his reaction's and definitely didn't seem happy about it. She gritted her teeth angrily and turned on her heel to look at Frik, her own eyes full of fury. "Clean this mess up!" She rasped coldly causing the gnome to tremble before her.

"Y-Yes Madame…" He stuttered and quickly began to pick the mess up with his finger's, cutting himself a few times.

Merlin looked positively disgusted at the queen's way of ruling and again took another step back. "You rule like this? You're worse than Uther." He whispered bitterly.

Mab looked completely outraged hearing those words which was probably the biggest insult anyone could ever throw at the queen.

"Frik! Get him down to the cave and teach him!" She rasped bitterly.

Frik stood up and shook in horror hearing his queen's voice and whimpered lightly seeing the look she gave him.

He quickly took Merlin's hand and dragged him through the castle. Merlin glared at the queen as he past her and didn't stop until she was out of sight.


	7. Mab's hatred to Merlin

Mab pushed her way through doors that were made out of amythest crystal and let out a banshee screech that caused a red headed woman to jump out of her seat, well it actually wasn't human.

This woman had deep blue skin, sapphire blue eyes, bright red hair and seemed to have wings that were the colour of a sunset. She was infact a faery, a high courtier to Queen Mab. "My queen." She said anxiously and slowly got up running to Mab's side, her hand coming up to rest upon her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"My own creation Sirena! He doesn't agree with what I do!" She rasped in shock, her wolf coloured eyes sparkling as she turned to her courtier.

"He's not going to stay true, is he? It's that witch Morgana! My sister's daughter! Oh I knew I should have killed her instead!" She growled darkly and threw a punch at a glass window.

Sirena rolled her eyes slowly at her queen's small tantrum and slowly walked over to sit back on a armchair, her legs thrown over one arm, her head resting back on the other arm.

"Do you want me to kill her for you your majesty? Or seduce Merlin? That shouldn't be a problem." She said in a light purr which caused Mab to chuckle at the Faery's ego.

"I have already thought of that my dear, if you killed Morgana then Merlin would do all he could to kill me, and seducing him is also out of the question as his heart is all for Morgana." She explained, slowly falling to her knees.

Sirena sighed at her words and raised her head to look at her mistress.

"Then what do you suggest us to do My lady?" She asked gently, her eyes sparkling the sapphire blue that they were.

"For now I dont know." Mab said bitterly.

"But all we do know is that Morgana has been betrothed to Bane since Birth. We must make sure the wedding happens." She said with a soft grin on her face.

Listening to her queen's words she slowly sat up properly, and looked at her with eyes of curiousity.

"and how do we do that? You know how much Viviene hates you." She pointed out with a soft grin appearing on her face.

Mab turned to look at Sirena with a gentle smile.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." She admitted.

"But FaeF wolves are loyal and kind. Morgana should fall inlove with Bane as time goes by." She said with a cold grin.

Oh she wanted to make Merlin pay for dishonouring her the way that he did.


	8. Patience is a virtue

Drumming her fingers over the crystal table Morgana let out a content sigh. She could hear the sound of water in the distance that almost seemed to be singing to her. As a child she often swam in lakes or rivers and imagined herself to be a mermaid from fairy tales, but she didn't know she was part of a water element. Then again, it did make sense. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the wave's sooth her mind, almost sending her into a trance before she felt something crawling on her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to see a flash of a white wing which startled her. "What the-" She was cut off by looking into a pair of dragon eyes and for some bizarre reason she felt oddly attracted to it - Of course magically and not any other way, that was just wrong.

"This is Aithusa." A familiar voice whispered just behind her, and she turned on her heel to see Bane there. She smiled gently and looked down towards the floor. "Shes a beautiful little thing." She admitted and slowly stroked her scaly back. Aithusa nuzzled his head against Morgana's neck making her chuckle and give her even more attention.

"She is a beauty isn't she? She's been looking forward to meet you." He said with a flash of a grin appearing on his lips. He stepped closer so the gap between them closed which made her feel uneasy. He raised his tanned fingers and slowly ran them over Aithusa's body and laughed softly.

"Your mother has kept her here until you returned." Bane admitted in a quiet tone.

Morgana smiled softly and watched Aithusa crawled upon Banes arm and slowly curled into his shoulder and seemingly fell asleep.

"I can't stay here, you know that." Morgana pointed out in a soft tone and sighed gently

Bane slowly looked up at Morgana with sadness now clear in his eyes. "But...Your my Fiancé." He whispered in despair, his golden eyes looking deep into Morgana's. It was clear that he truly Loved Morgana, arranged Marriage or not he had already imprinted on her when she was a baby.

He raised his hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and lent in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. He pulled back a little and inhaled her sweet scent. Oh she smelt divine, like strawberries.

Morgana looked up at Bane looking very uneasy and she took a step away from him. He was such a gentleman he always knew that but she was in love with Merlin, the wizard was her lover, nothing could ever change that. However what was she to do? Turn her back on her own kind? Or turn her back on her lover and friends? She felt torn, stuck. She truly didn't know how she was going to get out of this one, she was usually lucky but this... She did not know what to do.

"Tell me you're joking?" A dark haired woman spoke from a dining table, her eyes upon queen Mab all the time. She had pale skin, dark raven curls and beautiful silver eyes (Much like Rosemary's, might I add) - She was a demon, not any ordinary demon though, she was a hell queen. Lucifer used to rein many years before but after becoming his apprentice and learning his strengths and weaknesses she finally defeated him by eating his heart and becoming the hell queen. She now ruled over hell and was married to Queen Mab.

Mab, who was sat at the other end of the table sighed softly and shook her head. "Once again Viviene somehow messed with my plans. First she won't help me fight for our religion now she's trying to stop me!" She hissed bitterly, her wolf coloured eyes upon the Hell queen. She looked absolutely furious and usually everyone avoided her when she was like this, but not this woman.

Her name was Alexandra Dockley, she had family but alot of them were deceased, the ones who were not was Lillith Dockley, a dancer many years before until Alex broke her ankle on purpose and sent her child to her death, and Rosemary Dockley, who she often reminded that she had a womb that was corpsed. Everyone marked her as a horrible, cruel, manipulative woman.

"Oh Mab, dont you worry, I promise you that we will get our revenge and they will wish that they never denied your request." Alexandra whispered in a eerie whisper, which immediately calmed Mab.

"What is it you have planned?" Mab asked in a rasping tone, causing Alexandra to grin.

"Oh you will have to wait my dear." She said with a single nod.

She widened her eyes and turned her head to see the frightened Gnome standing there, cowering before Queen Mab so it was obvious he was there to give her bad news, which caused her to narrow her eyes. "What is it...Frik." She said coldly, relaxing against the chair and heard Frik stumble forward and Alexandra cruelly used Magic to make him trip up, which he did and dropped all of his notes along the way.

Alexandra laughed under her breath, looking up at Mab who also tried to contain her laughter. Frik shook with fear and gathered all of his notes together and stood up, looking at Mab who gestured him to continue.

"I-I'm afraid Master Merlin escaped your majesty... H-He said he was going to find Morgana and ask her for her hand in marriage." He said fearfully and cowered away expecting a hit from his mistress.

"Wait for the moment Mab." Alexandra said firmly looking at her queen, knowing she would have acted before she thought. Mab was patience, and if the outcome was good, she was going to wait.


	9. Reunited

It had been a couple of weeks since Merlin escaped from Queen Mab's elemental kingdom and still he was searching for his lover. He climbed all the mountains by foot and fought of ferocious weather along the way. The only thing that was actually keeping him going was the thought of his Morgana and the thought that when he found her he would spend the rest of his life with her.

"Thank you." Merlin said quietly to a hooded figure. The stranger lowered his head slowly in respect and slipped a beautiful golden ring into his hand which held a beautiful emerald and the druid and pagan symbol engraved into it, yes Morgana would like that.

Merlin looked up at the stranger and frowned softly knowing he hadn't seen his face yet so could he really trust him? Then there was something familiar about his hold of Magick. He brushed his thoughts aside and raised his hand that held a bag of gold but the stranger pushed his hand away gently and pulled his hood down to reveal a familiar face, Alator.

Merlin widened his eyes and looked at the familiar face and sighed in relief. "Alator" He whispered in surprise, his sapphire blue eyes glistening brightly as his magick connected with his, at least now he knew why his hold on Magic was so strong, so familiar.

"I know where you can find your princess." He said quietly, his eyes upon the great wizard in front of him, the one that would unite the five kingdoms together.

Merlin instantly froze at his words and raised his head to look at him. "Tell me, please." He said quietly, his heartbeat increasing once again.

"You will find her in her mother's kingdom, deep within the waters of Avalon, which is where you will find her." He told him with a gentle smile.

Merlin looked completely confused at his words and very slowly tilted his head to the side. "Oh? How would I get there?" He asked quietly, his ocean blue eyes now lowering to the floor.

Alator felt a soft smile appear on his lips and he gently leant on his staff, his eyes searching Emrys in front of him. "Now that is easy Emrys, as long as you can swim you will find her, the water mermaids will lead you to her, well as long as it is ones that don't want Bane and her to wed." He whispered in his rich, Scottish accent.

Merlin paled at his words and swallowed nervously, his eyes scanning the whole scenery around them. He had every faith that Morgana would not wed Bane, that she would follow her heart.

"Thank you Alator." He said with a single nod.

"I presume you know where the lake of Avalon is?" Alator asked the wizard carefully to which he nodded at slowly.

"Yes, I do." He said in a quiet voice. "I will do all I can to get her back." He informed with a sigh.

Alator simply nodded with a hopeful smile. "Then the future will look bright, Emrys." He lowered his head into a bow and turned around, walking off into the trees slowly.

Lady Viviene sat at the dining room, accompanied by a blonde faery, who sat next to her. Like Sirena she was a high courtier, but too Viviene instead. She looked up to see Morgana walk in wearing a beautiful sea-blue dress that caressed her every curve and contrasted beautifully with her skin. She was followed by Bane himself and together they sat at the other side of the table awkwardly. "So…" Viviene said slowly as she popped a strawberry in her mouth and chewed it whilst looking at the two.

Morgana stared up at her newly found mother and then turned her gaze to Hydra who seemed to be scanning her features, and looking over her body in appreciation; that made Morgana feel uncomfortable. She knew though that was a faery trait so she completely ignored it, her eyes turning to her mother once more.

"You rule a beautiful kingdom, Mother." She said in an emotionless voice, her eyes upon her mother at that brief moment but then turned to Bane when he cleared his throat.

Viviene turned her gaze to Bane and slowly she raised an eyebrow, her head tilting to the side softly as she waited for him to speak.

Bane didn't make eye contact with Viviene at all, so instead he looked at Morgana with soft and knowing eyes. "She met Aithusa a few weeks ago." He informed quietly.

Having said that it was obvious that Viviene and Morgana didn't see each other since she snatched her away from the wizard, whether it was because she was constantly busy or she had been away, Morgana did not know.

"Yes, she is very beautiful." Morgana said in a distant voice.

The blonde faery leant forward and whispered in Morgana's ear. "Your beginning to get frustrated aren't you? I can help you with that." She whispered in a eerily beautiful voice causing Morgana to cringe.

She only just met this blonde woman and already she was offering herself to her, she didn't know how to react to that.

"No thank you…" Morgana said simply, her eyes completely avoiding Hydra for now, and she turned to Bane who was still looking at her.

She then shook her head firmly and turned to look at her mother again.

"Mum I refuse to marry Bane." She said in a firm voice, her eyes upon her mother who looked absolutely furious.

"You dare to put shame to the faery to marry a…. human wizard?" She whispered in distraught.

Now it was Morgana's turn to look absolutely furious. "He is more than that… Mother." She hissed bitterly, putting so much hatred on Mother it caused Viviene to widen her eyes.

"You should be happy that I am happy with him, he treats me right and there is no doubt Merlin would also be a brilliant husband but I am already in love." She said in a firm voice.

Viviene was about to speak when a dark haired faery walked in, her eyes upon her mistress eagerly. "Your majesty the wizard is here, he has come for the Princess." She looked at Morgana whose eyes brightened up.

"Morgana you are not going anywhere I—"She was cut off by Morgana's voice.

"Shut up and stop acting like you have the right to order me about! You might be my mother but you haven't been there for me!" She snapped bitterly at her mother and slowly rose to her feet.

"I want a bond with you mother but you need to change your ways." She turned to the raven haired faery.

"Take me to him." She demanded.

The faery had no other voice than to lead Morgana out nervously. She was the princess of Avalon so she looked at Viviene apologetically before shutting the door, leaving Viviene completely distraught at her daughters' words.


End file.
